User talk:Makuta Blackwing
Hello it doesn't look like anyone has greeted you to the wiki yet. My name is Hero567 and if you need any help ask me. --Hero567 (talk) 13:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) If you put it at the top it should go to the side. I did read your Makuta blackening page. It is a good start. I didn't put my sig :) I could do it for you if you want just tell me what you need.--Hero567 (talk) 18:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! I have decided to write you this message because nobody else will... My name is ToaTusk, and i'm an experienced user here on the wiki, i was also responsible for the editing of you page Blackwing earlier today, and would like to point out a few things to you... 1. Please put the template "writer" at the top of your pages to show that you were the person who wrote, and/or created it. (I did that to your Blackwing page earlier, but you removed it) 2. This is a wiki and people are free to edit pages, so earlier when i edited your Blackwing page that was me trying to fix the page were it was no longer a stub. (A stub is any page under 2,000 bytes, and will be marked wit ha stub tag, if no further improvements are made to the page within a month, it will be deleted). But you do not need to be worried about that, because that is were i come in...i like to think of myself as the person keeping characters alive. I freely edit stub pages in order to...well...get them up to 2,000 bytes so they don't get removed. So i am always going to be around to help :D 3. I am not an Admin or Moderator, I just like to help out. However if there is a serious iisue regarding the wiki, or an incident in that chat or whatnot, DO NOT tell me, tell an admin such as: Shadowmaster, Jman98, or BobTheDoctor27. They are all very nice people, and i am sure that they would be more the happy to help you out if you there is an issue. 4. I saw you asked how to put a character databank on the side of the page, that is actually called and "Infobox". They are added by scrolling down to the bottom right ahand corner of the screen when editing, and clicking "Add other templates". Then when opened go to most frequently used, and click character. 5. If you would like to see an example of how a page should look, check the Manual of Style. If you ahve any questions regarding anything else, you can leave me a meessage on my Talk Page, and i will try to get back to you a fast as possible. We are looking forward to seeing what you have to add to the Fanon Bionicle world! [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 18:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) First of all I'd like to welcome you to the wiki. :D The main reason for this message is to let you know that you used an outdated information template on your article, Blackwing (Makuta Blackwing). For a list of the currently used templates, which can be applied to different types of articles, click here. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. So the Blackwing page already exists and the title has been claimed already. What I would suggest doing is renaming your character to something else, then copy and paste the content to that page. As for Infobox Images, I'd recommend checking out this template. It's a more modern version than the one you are currently using and has a little tutorial on how to use it. If you have any further questions I'm more than happy to jump in and help.